


K.O Knock Down

by snstnlflng9 (svntn)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M, Some Cursing, bad fluff, characterization may be flawed but whoop, dont bicycle when the ground is slippery kids, mentions of dying but in a gross crush induced way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/snstnlflng9
Summary: Seokwoo thinks Inseong will never let him live down the mess before Christmas dinner but he doesn’t mind since he has a really cute date for the dumb occasion.Otherwise known as, Seokwoo never expected to meet the love of his life while sporting a black eye and a broken arm. Doctor Kim Youngbin does not seem to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SF9Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) collection. 



> _This is pretty much inspired by the fact I love The Polar Express and require a viewing of it like 13950184 times before Christmas Day. I also love the music and the message it has but this has nothing to do with this thing so deuces. It’s also like March so ya’know??_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is also not proofread for missing words or anything but hey, I spell checked like crazy.

It was half a second with each tick that sounded when he counted, thrice. So he liked to think. This normally would not have bothered him as he’s been sleeping to the sound of it since freshman year but for this lone night, it did. Seokwoo was used to lonesomeness of sleeping alone, eating alone, breathing alone, living alone really. However, with each holiday that passed the last year, he began to feel that tinge of self-hate for not trying harder to find a partner ( or roommate for all that matters ). As he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling on Christmas Eve., this was especially the case.

Maybe it was one-eighth a second with each tick. Why did he really care at this point? Seokwoo let out a groan of annoyance as he sat up, hands finding their way to ruffle up his bed head even more. Throwing the blankets off, the obligatory chilly breeze welcomed him into the oddly cold abyss that was his flat. He could have sworn it was a reasonable temperature for the middle of December but then again, being a struggling college student had its lapses. With a quick check of the time, 6:30 AM, he made the painstaking effort to ready himself for the day. Considering the day it was, he was going to need all the mental preparation.

 

And boy did he need all of the mental preparation indeed. 

 

Somewhere between him biking to his internship and deciding to juggle a coffee in the haste, Seokwoo wished he had a better thought process. The idea was a good one, one he usually was capable of handling but then he forgot the temperature dropping and the cement did that slippery thing. He was a mess mentally and well, now physically.

Seokwoo hissed in pain as the nurse performed a normal checkup of his vitals, all that. She whispered a scoff that he had caught, pointedly glaring at her before she would properly attention him. There was a quick rundown of what she observed before leaving him alone to wait for his doctor. But oh no, not alone because there was his older brother, Inseong, sitting in one of the chairs that line against the wall. He was paging through a magazine, in reverse, legs crossed like some posh asshole he wishes he could be. Seokwoo would have believed it if he hadn’t grown up with the human. Which caught him in a state of confusion as he continued to stare down the elder. They had been waiting in silence for whoever this Dr. Kim was. The uncertainty was real since Inseong drove him to the first health profession building he could find while blindly driving around Seoul. Seokwoo blames himself for this.

“Why are you not freaking out?” Seokwoo spoke, his voice having come out a lot louder than intended that it spooked both him and the latter. The elder paused his “reading” to spare his younger a glance. However, the magazine ended up on the floor so quickly it was as if it had been there the whole time.

“I am freaking out!” Inseong shrieked as he got up and placed his hands onto the younger shoulders. The shriek probably alarmed any nurses/doctors/patients on the block but no one came to check on them so Seokwoo was at least thankful for that. A quick shake jostled him back into reality before the latter spoke again, rambling on about him being injured, which was just unheard of, and his mother possibly having a heart attack when she hears. Did he ever mention that he hated his older brother? Well, he did. Especially when he brought up their stickler of a mother. There was a pause before he rolled his eyes, deciding against responding. Inseong didn’t take the hint as he cupped the other’s cheek, a sign he was going to try to coax something out of Seokwoo. His mouth opened but no words came out, much to Seokwoo’s pleasure, as another voice came into play, the door swinging opened as a mop of raven hair peeked through.

“Good afternoon—Oh Shit-I mean, I’ll be back?” Inseong quickly stepped back, yelling a quick ‘NO! IT’S NOT!” while creating an X with his arms across his chest. Seokwoo didn’t know what was worse, his doctor cursing or Inseong creating another scene. He wanted to speak up, clear up the nonsense his older brother was creating, a misunderstanding really. However, he couldn’t because there was a set of round eyes ( supported by eye bags that seem to be there despite proper sleep) settled on his idiotic brother ( instead of him, which frankly he was jealous of ). A straight slope for a nose and pink lips that hide the smile that can cure the world ( except they were forming a sheepish smile that was holding back a laugh). 

“Is he mute?”

Seokwoo blinked a few times, reality having escaped him for the umpteenth time today. The raven-haired doctor-Mr. Kim-was staring at him with a bit of concern on his features. Seokwoo wanted to abort but how could he when he was melting under the stare. A scoff emitted from the irrelevant male in the room. If it weren’t for the being frozen state, Seokwoo would have excused him back to work.

“I’m sorry?” His voice came out strangled but somehow Dr. Kim found it humorous and Seokwoo swore his heart stopped at that moment.

“I asked what was wrong,” Dr. Kim repeated the phrase he had probably said for the 19058124 time that day. He almost felt bad for having him repeat himself – it was absurd to feel that way but what was he do to with himself? “Aside for the glaring shiner – would you like ice for that?” There was another scoff. Why is Inseong still there? Didn’t Inseong have adult shit to attend to?

“No, I’ll be fine,” Inseong cleared his throat, clearly advising the younger despite not needing the cue. An annoyed expression found its way onto Seokwoo’s features, “thank you, though.”

“Alright then.” The male flipped the paperwork up before clicking his tongue, a small grin slipping onto his lips. ( Seokwoo is sure he just saw heaven’s gates. ) “To confirm our suspicions, we’ll have to perform a few x-rays.”

 

The room was dimmer than a closet, which it was just about that size. Oh, and did he mention? Only he and Dr. Kim were alone in the somewhat cramped space. Seokwoo was ready to die there and now. With permission Youngbin, he had properly introduced himself on the way, helped Seokwoo position his arm over the plate. His hands moved with care and attention to any possible movement that could have cause Seokwoo pain. Not to mention his hands were softer than heck. How is someone so outrageously amazing????

“You said you were a student, right?” The elder had relocated to place what he assumed was the machine scanner thing-a-ma-jig over part of his arm. 

“Yeah, I major in sociology.”

“Year?” A tapping of keys sounded as he spoke, his eyes finally leaving Seokwoo. He had seen this as a brief blessing and then curse.

“Third.” There was a brief, high-pitched beep that sounded, his body jostled in surprise. He wanted to hide in embarrassment when Youngbin chuckled.

“Seriously?” Another beep ( and he was ready for it ), “You look really young.” If there was a time to be thankful for the dim room it was now because his face began to flare up and not in a cute way. He could actually hear Inseong making a fuss out of it.

"I- hum thank you?" Seokwoo sheepishly smiled as he glanced at the elder before diverting his attention to his arm. It had been a mistake, the elder was already looking at him and the contact was unnerving. Why did he have to be so easily swooned?

"You're welcome, Seokwoo." Youngbin had stopped the small talk so that he could focus on studying the data before him. The male's concentration had the younger in awe for multiple reasons but the dedication to being a health provider was probably the main one.

During the small walk, Seokwoo had learned quite a bit about Youngbin. It had mostly been about his education but he briefly mentioned his family but covered it up with the holiday season, especially with Christmas being tomorrow. The elder was excited to finally get a holiday off but Seokwoo noticed the sad look in his eyes, which caused him to prompt the question "What are your holiday's plan then?" Inseong and his mother always forced them to come home during the holidays. They were that close and he assumed by Youngbin's expression, he must be as well. However, the question had been forgotten because of his horrible timing and the fact they were at their destination. Youngbin's career path must be tolling on his relationship with his family.

 

"It's broken."

"Wow, tell me more." Youngbin's brow quirked at Inseong's comment. The latter realized this and quickly apologized but nonetheless, he wasn't impressed with the obvious announcement. 

"Anyway..." Youngbin continued, pointing at the x-ray hanging over a light. "Since the break is in the forearm, you will have to have a long cast done. It shouldn't take long to get you out of here and on your way to your family." Youngbin smiled widely, his eyes forming into crescents but Seokwoo knew better than to believe the appearance. He was sad. Seokwoo nodded in response, Inseong doing the same. His silence was probably due to the shock of his perfect baby brother having finally broken a bone. So the male committed to what he said, having left the room to fetch a nurse for the needed tools. 

"Hey," Seokwoo called out to his elder. The latter blinked at him in response. "Have you ever asked someone out that you just met?" Inseong, in turn, quirked a brow, a smirk coming onto his lips. The male crossed his legs, pressed his elbow into the topmost leg and leaned onto his fist. Seokwoo was going to regret this.

"You want to ask out your doctor?" 

"No!" Seokwoo paused before sighing, "Yes but also, no." The situation was about to get very complex. Oh definitely. 

"Yes but no?"

"It's kind of complicated?" The younger reached up to rub his finger against his cheek. His explanation was going to have to be a good one and he was not always good at speaking.

"What's complicated about asking an attractive guy on a date?"

"Seriously, Inseong?" His expression deadpanned instantly. He was unbelievable. 

"You're the one who started this conversation!" Inseong flailed his arms into the air. He pointed an accusing finger at the younger as he squinted. "You asked me advice so excuse you." Yep, Seokwoo did indeed hate him.

"I want to ask him to join us for Christmas dinner." He could have sworn Inseong's jaw could have hit the floor if that were humanly possible.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because-"

"Alright!" Dr. Kim came waltzing back in, a nurse following with a tray. The male glanced between the interrupted brothers. "We can come back later-" 

"No, no, no!" Inseong shrieked, again. At this rate, his talent was starting to become just that. "We need to get going home. ASAP." 

"ASAP?" Youngbin asked an obviously clueless gesture. The nurse beside him giggled while setting up. Inseong and Seokwoo both remained silent while trying to figure out if the other was joking or being serious. Sensing this, Youngbin cleared his throat, a shy blush coming over his cheeks before he went to concentrating on the task before him.

 

There had been a silence. A long awkward silence as the pair of health professionals worked on comfortably wrapping up Seokwoo's wrist to his elbow. The actually setting of the cast was a process as Seokwoo couldn't tell if the heat was from the cast or his personal space being invaded by Youngbin. Each time he asked if the heat was too much, Seokwoo just made vague gestures with his free arm and a simple shake of the head. He couldn't possibly be more uncomfortable in this situation than the heat producing mass of plaster consuming his arm.

"Some things to note," Seokwoo glanced up from the mass on his arm to Dr.Kim, "It is not waterproof so you will need to make sure it stays dry. Cover it a plastic bag or any other protector. Do not, I beg of you, put anything into the cast. If it itches, it itches. I'm sorry." Youngbin apologetically smiled then continued on with the routine warnings and advice. This was another instance where Seokwoo felt bad for having the raven haired male repeat something for his sake.

"Come back in about 3-4 weeks for a check-"

"Uhm, Youngbin?" Seokwoo's voice squeaked and not in an attractive way. He was 21 for heaven sake.

"Yeah?" Youngbin looked away from Inseong, whom he had mostly been looking at. Lowkey he was jealous.

"Do you have plans for Christmas dinner?" Inseong choked at the sudden question, whispering a 'holy shit' under his breath. Youngbin went silent but his expression was of surprise. Yeah, he didn't have the best timing skills.

"I-" The raven haired cleared his throat while a blush came over his cheeks. Clearly, it wasn't every day he was asked such a thing and Seokwoo took some odd pride in that but was also mad because Youngbin was more than deserving of such declarations. "I don't...why?"

Seokwoo perked up at this, a hopeful smile appearing, "Would you like to, huh, be my date to my family dinner?" The younger braced himself for the worst possible answer 'no' but when the elder of the two broke out into a shy smile of his own, he knew it was the latter answer.

"Sure. I'll even be the first one to write on your cast." Youngbin playfully yet carefully tapped the outer layer of material before he pulled out a marker and scribbled down a string of numbers. Seokwoo wanted to die right there and then. He wouldn't dare, though, not when he just scored an amazingly cute date.

"So as I was saying.."

 

The Kim household was usually a ruckus during Christmas. Everyone was running around to tend to whatever requests Mrs. Kim gave out or in the kid's case, running around to kill present induced hyperness. Seokwoo was happily relieved of such a duty. His mother had refused any help and told him to just make himself comfy in the living room with the kids and older family members. Most of the college-aged or traveling family would slowly trickle in as the afternoon grew on. Some bearing gifts or food for the crew. Seokwoo got a lot of requests to write or draw on his cast. The kids having taken up most of the space but that didn't stop anyone from scribbling over existing marks. It was a nice time but what was even nicer was his view to the kitchen from his perch.

Mrs. Kim was happily chattering with her sisters and another female family, however, amongst the mass of them was a certain male. His round eyes were still ever evident of eye bags but the eye smile distracted from that. Every so often there was a joke and he would join in, laughing along with his smile definitely curing any pain Seokwoo had.

"I can't believe your shiner or broken limb didn't repulse him," Inseong mumbled into his sleeve, trying to keep his voice down. Their mother was a hawk and if she heard anything negative toward her baby boy, the world could be thrown off its axis. "I mean, come on!"

A body came plopping down next to Seokwoo, a shy arm throwing itself over his shoulders, "I don't mind it." Youngbin flashed another smile at the younger. Oh yeah, he was snatched.

"Amazing." Inseong huffed before rolling his eyes. The elder shifted his attention to the TV that was playing a Christmas cartoon. The couple didn't mind as they exchanged small smiles and subtle cuddles.


End file.
